The field of the invention relates to the exchange of information and more particularly to the use of databases for the dissemination of information.
The use of the Internet as a means for exchanging information is well known. Typically a user logs into chat room and enters text. Typically, the information is posted on an electronic bulletin board, which may be viewed by any other person logged into the chat room. As each person posts his views, any other person may comment on those views.
Occasionally, a person may post prepared text intended to inform or influence a reader. Usually, the prepared text is posted as a complete work.
In response, other participants to offer opinions or counter-arguments. A first respondant may raise additional points for or against the posted work. A second person may raise additional points for or against any previous person. As each additional participant enters the fray, the subject matter may diverge significantly from the originally posted work. Further, the subject matter of the discussion may change so quickly that few participants have time to think through the implications of posted comments. Because of the importance of the free exchange of information, a need exists for a means of grounding interactive conversations on factual basis.